


Earshot

by ladyoneill



Series: Lady O's Teen Wolf Bingo Stories [67]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles becomes telepathic.  He thinks this is really cool until he "overhears" the horror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earshot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Cotton Candy Bingo prompt: Telepathy/Mental Connection and for the Trope Bingo prompt: Telepathy/Mind Meld. (I was hoping to do two but I'm running out of time to get black outs.) The "thoughts" are in italics. Hearkens back to my very first fandom. Surprise relationship at the very end and in the end notes if you want to be spoiled.

"This is nowhere near the pain in the ass that Earshot made us believe." Stiles' grin turns to shock as he reads the confused thought in Lydia's mind. "How can you not know what Earshot is?" He's scandalized, absolutely scandalized. "You're a kick-ass teenage girl. Buffy's the epitome of kick-ass teenage girls!"

"I know what Earshot is," Kira volunteers, "And Buffy thought it was cool at first, too, and then she learned that Giles and her mom had sex on a cop car, and then it overwhelmed her." 

"Pshaw. My dad doesn't do the do and I can handle this."

"Let's get back to your belief that your sudden ability to read minds can be equated to a fictional television show," Lydia says, shaking her head. "Stiles, this is reality."

"I know, which is why my telepathy is nothing like Buffy's," is his stubborn reply. "I said that. If you'd watched the DVDs like I told you to..."

"And when would I have time to do that? Between finding dead bodies and saving your collective asses, I barely have time to maintain my five point oh grade point average."

"I thought gpa only went up to four," Scott mumbled to his girlfriend in confusion. She shrugs in reply because... _That's not the point._

"Yeah, Kira, so not the point," Stiles reiterates.

"Um...Are you reading my mind?"

"Well, yeah. It's telepathy." He shoots Kira a 'duh' look and her eyes widen in horror.

"Control, Stiles," Lydia snaps.

"I'm never thinking of anything again," Kira mutters which makes Scott smile sappily at her...and think certain things about her being naked.

"Jesus, Scott..."

"Control, Stiles," Scott growls all Alpha-y.

Stiles sighs and rubs his temples. "Okay, maybe this isn't as easy as it looks."

_You are an idiot._

"Hey, I thought you loved me." Frowning at his girlfriend, he realizes... "Oh, you didn't say that, did you."

Lydia sighs and rubs HER temples.

_Maybe you should stop goofing around and research._

Spinning on Scott, Stiles gives him a betrayed look. "Really, dude?" Scott's response is an eye roll and a thought better left unsaid. "Fine." Pouting, he points to the door. "Everyone but Lyds out."

_Don't call me that._

"Talk to me and I won't," he snaps back and Lydia glares at him, arms crossed over her chest, foot tapping on the floor, and, oh boy is he in trouble.

Scott gives his shoulder a sympathetic squeeze before he guides Kira out of the room and shuts the door behind them.

Taking a seat on the bed, Lydia points to the chair which Stiles flops into, still pouting. "Are you deliberately reaching out for our minds or our thoughts intruding into your head?"

"I..." Pout fading to confusion, he shrugs. "I don't know."

"Try to reach out to me."

It's too easy. "You're worried about me."

"My actual thought."

"'We need to solve this before something really bad happens,' well, paraphrased."

She frowns and Stiles is flooded with theories and ramifications and it's all too much. Groaning, he buries his face in his hands. 

"Jesus, Lydia, how can you stand to be in your own head?" Too many thoughts, too many pathways. Her brain works at a processing speed he can't follow, let alone make sense of.

The look she gives him is one of such confusion, he realizes she doesn't know anything else.

He also realizes if anyone can figure out how he became telepathic and how they can reverse it, it's her.

"I love you," he breathes.

 _I love you, too, even though you're an idiot._ "We have a lot of work to do. Try to stop reading my mind."

Snorting, Stiles attempts to shut her out and another mind intrudes. His dad is home and... "Gack! My dad had sex with Ms. McCall in his squad car!"

Totally unsympathetic, Lydia bursts into laughter.

End

**Author's Note:**

> The Sheriff and Melissa are secretly having sex.


End file.
